


Permanent

by Kaz323



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crooked Kingdom Spoilers, I can't write smut soooo just implied, Implied Sexual Content, It's basically just a compiled bunch of one shots, Kaz/Inej if you squint, M/M, Mostly just wepser fluff, Wesper proposal, hella cheesy, i really love these two, probably out of character, they're need to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz323/pseuds/Kaz323
Summary: Wylan and Jesper learn to grow together. Jesper watches their relationship develop and all it can prove is how much he loves the merchling.





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at me. I read the books of my name sake... I guess. I actually chose Kaz for short of one of my old OCs, but hey it works out! I love writing these two and I'll probably post more work if you guys want. I've got some ideas for these amazing characters.  
> There is a lot of different details in these books so if I totally messed something up. (Jesper didn't use enough nicknames for Wylan, will be fixed one day) Please let me know! Thank you so much for reading! I love the Six of Crows and Wepser fandoms <3

Jesper loved looking at Wylan. During different jobs, it made for a great pass time. Now, with him in silk pajamas and hands clutched at his sides, he couldn’t even manage to look away. It was their third day at the Van Eck Estate, and he knew there was something off about Wylan. The bubbling frustration and exhaustion was wearing at his seems, and he was finally acting on it.

He wasn’t really sure what Wylan wanted from him here. He had offered to read to him, but it all seemed so complicated. Plus, Wylan had other things to worry about, and he shouldn’t have to worry about Jesper and how badly he wanted to date him. To genuinely be with him. The kiss before the auction didn’t exactly lead to a defining talk about their future.Yet, here he was. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said quickly.

“I noticed.”

He took a deep breath this time. “I don’t like my room. It has some-” he waved his hand a few times “-unpleasant memories.” There was a long moment before he said, “I don’t want to be alone.”

He never pressured Wylan for information of what happened with him. He wanted to be there when he was ready to do so himself. Though, he knew he was with holding information about his time here and what lead him to finally leave. Seeing him like this made him very curious about the thoughts inside his head, but most of all, it made him furious at Jan Van Eck.

“Are you trying to sneak your way into my bed?”

“ _ Ijustthought- _ ” 

“You are welcome to stay here. Technically, this is still part of your house.” He opened the door a little wider. An offer.

He saw Wylan’s shoulders tense up as he took in another breath, but pushed himself forward anyways. “I still care about my guests’ privacy,” he noted.

He pretended not to care about being referred to as a guest, but the idea raced through his mind.  _ This isn’t going to last. This isn’t permanent. He doesn’t want you to stay. _ He just flew himself back onto the abnormally large bed. “Come lay down.” Pause. “Please.”

He made a small nod, but remained still. It took him a few minutes to slowly lay down and sink into the mattress. They both were on their sides, facing each other.  “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Staying.”

He resisted the urge to mention that Inej was still here, and he was already working to help his mother. He wasn’t about to be alone, and Jesper wasn’t really helping much with it. “I couldn’t deprive this place of my outrageously good looks.”

He expected an eyeroll or a blush, but all he received was a small chuckle. “I guess not.” 

“I want to be here,” he blurted.

Wylan’s eyes widened, but that was the only thing that gave away that he was surprised. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I’ll stay. If you want me here, of course.”

He nodded. “I really do.”

He grinned. “I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t.” He could. There were over a thousand reasons to kick him out. He didn’t deserve to be here. He shouldn’t be laying down with the most amazing person he knew.

Though, before he could think anymore, Wylan leaned forward and closed the gap between them, kissing him again. He didn’t think he could ever forget what kissing Wylan Van Eck was like. He could feel Wylan pulling down his walls one small action at a time. He cupped Wylan’s face while he gripped his shoulder. He saw him wince, and Jesper pulled away immediately. 

“Your ribs.”

He nodded. “Still a bit bruised.”

He rolled his eyes. “They were fractured in different places. That’s more than just a bruise.”

Wylan pulled away to lay on his back, defeated. “You sound almost worried. I’m sure you’ve had worse.”

“I wish I hadn’t, that’s kind of the point,” he reached over to bop his nose. “Plus, I like worrying about you.”

His small pout made him laugh. Though, he ended up sighing, and whispering, “goodnight, Jesper.”

“Goodnight, merchling.”

  
  


The nights ended up like that, and Jesper couldn’t find any reason to complain about his warm bedmate. He was rewarded for sharing his bed with a lot of kisses and soft touches. Things changed even more, though. Inej’s family ended up staying with them. Wylan wasn’t exactly mad about it, but it did put a small halt on his operation to get his mother back here. With everything going on, they agreed that she would be better off coming back when there was a lot more of a routine available. This didn’t stop Wylan from visiting her, with all the bumpy cart rides.

It had been four months since the auction. Inej and her family headed back to Ravka on her ship, and Jesper was sure as soon as she got there she’d be off hunting slavers. Alys had officially moved to the Kerch countryside. She wrote enough letters to make up for her presence, though.

“She’s going to come home permanently,” he said while they walked from the docks. 

“Yes.”

“She’ll be alright.”

“Yes.”

His face scrunched with worry, but Jesper could only smile at the expression. “You’re worrying too much, sunshine.”

He looked up. “You don’t think this is too soon?”

“I think that it’ll take some adjusting, but I think it’s going to be fine.”

He nodded, still trying to convince himself. 

“Thank you for coming with me.”

He only smiled at him, clutching his hand just a bit tighter.

_ Remember this _ . It was peaceful. This was one of the few times in his life where he felt totally calm. The small fidgeting remained, but he didn’t feel the itch as though he should be somewhere else. 

_ No _ . He was meant to be right here, watching the silhouette the sun was making on Wylan’s rose gold hair. 

Wylan stopped, turning to look directly at him. “I love you, Jesper.”

“I love you, too,” he said it before he could even think about it. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. He loved Wylan. After a moment of genuine understanding, he leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead, whispering, “I love you so much.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He nodded, blushing now. “Alright.” He started walking again, with a newfound speed. 

  
  


He had slipped up before, multiple times, in fact. Every single time, he’d wander back to Wylan with that guilty pit in his stomach. He’d only open up his arms and say, “I’m glad to see you alive.” He’d hold him so close until the alcohol wore off. He knew deep down one day Wylan would get sick of it. He knew that this wouldn’t last if he didn’t get himself together.

So, he started practicing with his power. There weren’t any people willing to train him in Ketterdam, which was completely understandable in his eyes.  It got better, and they started to track how often he accidentally gambled. They’d make a next goal on how long he could resist it. He never made it past six weeks, but Wylan never failed to be supportive.

That’s why the first thought when he woke up was,  _ he’s going to dump me. _ It was over, there was no way that Wylan would take him back after this. He couldn’t even recall how long he’d been gone for, but the heavy ache in his head supplied the idea that it had been too long. He never stayed overnight. He had always made his way back home. He must’ve blacked out. 

The small window told him that it was still night.  _ Maybe if I made it home in time- _ He started to make his way to the hall, revealing that he was only a few doors down from his old room. Though, it didn’t feel right. He didn’t belong here anymore.

He stumbled down the stairs, glancing at all the movement. Though, it wasn’t hard to spot Kaz, who was staring him down from the other side of the room.

He finally reached the outdoors, with the familiar stink. It wasn’t surprising that Kaz had followed him out. He felt nauseous, and bent over a ditch just waiting to puke. 

“Wylan came looking for you last evening,” he said. 

“Last evening?” he felt panic flood over him as he started to recall some of the previous events. It had been four days. 

“You owe the club a lot of money.”

He hated himself for crying in front of Kaz, but ugly sobs began to escape before he could stop them. “This is the longest relationship I’ve ever had.” It was just over seven months. “And I’m just going to ruin it.”

“The money, Jes.”

He turned back to him as fast as he could. “I’ll get your fucking money! Alright!” He took in a deep breath. “That’s the least of my problems.”

“You heading back to your man, then?”

“I can take him back,” a soft voice from the background said. “He probably won’t make it on his own.” She revealed herself from the shadows just after she finished. It was the first time he’d seen her since she left. He hated the fact that this is the first thing she saw of him. Vomiting in an alley. All he was doing is proving that he hadn’t gotten any better.

“Inej,” he whispered, gazing at her new ensemble.

She didn’t even look at him, only staring at Kaz. “Don’t worry, I’ll come back.”

Jesper could have sworn he almost smiled. “You know you don’t have to.”

“I do.”

That’s when he urged himself to sit up, and they started walking. It was silent for a long time, until he couldn’t stand it. “Is it everything you wanted?”

She took in a deep breath. “I can talk about this when your fully sober.”

“Psh, I feel great.”

She only gave him a side glance, clearly unimpressed.

“Is he going to leave me?”

It was amazing how things seemed to become quiet as they moved away from the Slat. 

“You know, this is the first time you’ve ever genuinely worried about your relationship because of your addiction,” she said, still staring forward. 

It was. Most of his old relationships were with people who were as broken as he was, and when his addiction got in the way, he’d leave them before they left him. “It was never worth it before.”

“If you want to fight for him, you can’t do this. Ever. He needs someone reliable, and if you expect to be that, you need to go to the root of your problem.”

He clicked his tongue. “I’ve been practicing, you know. I really have been becoming more-” he waved his hand to find the word. “-comfortable with my abilities.”

“I know about Nina’s offer.”

And there it was. It was the thing that set him off, causing the unbelievable itch as if it had never left. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay by Wylan’s side, but he was going to have to do something about his issues.

He didn’t reply, and they made the rest of the way in silence.

They entered the mansion without any problem, but when they got in, Wylan was already running down the stairs. “Inej! You’re back!” He ran to embrace her. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you.”

“How long will you be staying? Do you want a bed made for you tonight?”

She raised a hand. “That won’t be necessary. I have business back in the barrel.”

He nodded. “Alright. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“I was just bringing him back.”

He bit his lip, something that drove Jesper mad. “Thank you.”

Just like that, she slipped out. He was sure she’d be back once she was done with Kaz, and Jesper was sober. 

“Wy, I’m so sorry-”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to do this right now.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but he found himself closing it and resigning. He wanted to apologize and beg forgiveness, but he shouldn’t put that on him. It wasn’t Wylan’s job to pity him. 

“Clean up and get the smell of lager off you,” he said, waving a hand in front of his wincing face. Though he was trying to act tough, Jesper could see the tears threatening his boyfriends eyes.  _ Remember this _ . He didn’t want to, but he had to if he wanted to be with him.

“Okay,” he said, already heading upstairs. 

Just before he was out of earshot, he heard Wylan say in a shaky voice, “I’m glad to see you alive.” 

Despite everything, the thing that stung the most was when he went to bed, and realizing that Wylan stayed in his old room for the first time in the past six months.

He woke up alone.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke. He had wandered back in the middle of the night. The sun glared through the window, causing him to stumble out of bed. He had to find Wylan, despite his raging headache. With each step, he felt a pulse go through his brain, but this couldn’t wait.

He knew exactly where Wylan would be hiding. He discovered many of the places that Wylan liked to be, or where he used to hide from his father. He had to admire Wylan. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to go back to a place that was so horrid for him, but he managed to turn the place upside down and make it a home again.

He heard the small notes on the piano being played as he got closer. “Wylan.”

He didn’t turn from the bench, only lifting his hands off of the keys. 

He prepared himself for it. This was the end, and he could go back to slowly ruining himself in the Slat.

“I don’t want you to feel forced to stay here,” he said, sucking in a quick breath.

“What?”

He shook his head, still refusing to look at him. “It’s obvious you don’t want to be here. I mean, I know that you have some things to sort through, but you always-  _ always _ came home, and if you don’t want to anymore, that’s fine. I’ll be fine. I love you, but- If this isn’t what you want, then I’m giving you an easy out.”

He couldn’t see the tears staining his face, but he could basically hear them with the shuddering. “I don’t want an easy out.” He reached forward and touched his shoulder. 

“You were acting strange before your- before you left.”

_ He thought I was going to break up with him _ . He placed his other hand on the other shoulder, slowly rubbing circles on his back. “I don’t want to leave.”

He turned around now, forcing Jepser to readjust his hands. “Then why-”

“I got a letter from Nina.”

He sat up a little straighter waiting for an explanation.

“She wants me to go to Ravka. She has someone who can train me,” he said. 

“That’s great.”

“She says, to see if this will work, I need to be there for at least six weeks.”

“Oh.”

“It’s not that long, honestly. Yet-” he grabbed his hands “-I don’t like the idea of leaving.” They had the rest of their lives, and six weeks would be a fraction of that time. The thought caught him off guard. Did he want to stay with him forever? The idea made him a bit giddy.

“You’re right,” he said. “This’ll be good.” He let out a shaky breath, another tear falling from his eye. “I thought it was over.”

He kissed his soaked cheek. “So did I.” He wrapped him into his arms, allowing his fears to melt into the embrace. He wasn’t about to forget  this.

 

When in Ravka, he got letters in Inej’s handwriting, but in Wylan’s words. It caused a low ache in his chest, and it forced him to acknowledge how much he missed the boy. It had become awful how dependant he was on him. It was a lot more evident on his trip to the Little Palace.

The experience was overwhelming, but after the six weeks were over, he felt better. It was a part of himself he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to overcome, and he had come to accept that his small figity habits wouldn’t go away. Yet, he felt at peace for small bits of time, but it didn’t help with his withdrawals from his adorable boyfriend.

He had to say he was glad to leave, especially since Nina agreed to go with him.  He couldn’t stop moving. He was so excited to see him. Everything inside seemed so right. Nina was in full amusement to see him all riled up again. She made small quips at him whenever she could.

They arrived at the mansion pretty late, and as soon as he opened the door he could hear Wylan bounding down the stairs. “Jesper! Nina!” He ran straight down and pulled them both into a tight embrace. He sucked in a tight breath as he buried himself in his shoulder.

Just as Wylan pulled away, Jesper pulled him back into a deep kiss. He felt Wylan lean back in and wrap his arms around him. There were no moves to break the kiss, until he found himself smiling too much to continue. They split in a fit of breathy laughter. 

Nina made a small cough. 

Wylan jumped back immediately. “It’s good to see you, too Nina.”

“I don’t think I need a greeting like that, though.” She hugged him again. 

He chuckled. “Are you sure? It can be arranged.”

She let out a loud laugh. “What has Jesper done to you?”

“All good things, I hope,” he said.

She nodded and she was sent upstairs to her room. 

Wylan was quick to turn on his heel to face him. “You must be tired.”

He grinned. “Not nearly enough.” He waggled his eyebrows and Wylan only rolled his eyes with a soft smile on his lips. Throughout the months, it got harder to make Wylan blush from his innuendos, but he figured out what could do the trick.

“I missed you.”

He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him again. “I missed you, too.” He couldn’t really believe that all of this was real.

“I expect you to tell me everything.”

“I know.”  
He sucked in a breath. “Okay.”

“Though, I’ve heard you’re doing a lot on your own,” he said, side eyeing him as they walked to the kitchen. He had. Wylan had been doing a lot of work with Inej to fight people’s indentures and free grisha from across the city. 

His cheeks pinked. A compliment or even the slightest hint at a compliment could make Wylan light up like Nina’s kefta. Jepser ultimately decided that he hadn’t been complimented enough throughout his life and he had to make up for it. 

“Inej is very inspiring.”

They slipped into the kitchen with ease, stealing fruit from the counter. They ate their snacks before heading up to bed. “You should bathe. You smell like fish.” His nose wrinkled.

It took a bit longer to rid himself of said smell than he wanted, but he still ended the night in bed with Wylan. It felt right to hold him before falling asleep again.

Wylan hummed sweetly as they settled in. “You smell better.”

“I’d hope so,” he said, leaning in to peck his cheek.

Wylan pulled him in a deep kiss, slowly pulling Jesper on top of him. “I missed you,” he said again, breathless.

He only grinned this time, “I’ll bet.” He kissed him again, letting one thing lead to another as the night went on. He wanted to remember the feeling of Wylan pressed up against him, peeling down the walls he put up so carefully over the years. It was different with him, as everything was.

 

Nina left a few weeks later, telling Jesper that he was welcome to return to train more whenever. He had advanced a lot in his abilities, and he was willing to practice daily on small things. Though, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be completely okay with it, but Wylan made it easier.

Everything was changing around them, except for Kaz. Over his best months, Jesper took classes, and finished the degree that he came to Ketterdam to get years before. Slowly, he earned more than just the label barrel scum. He didn’t really care about being seen as important by the Merchant Council. Actually, when they underestimated him, he got the most done. He realized this is what he wanted to do all along, undermine the merchant council to help the ones who actually needed it. He just needed to put himself in a place where he could. 

They were obnoxiously busy. While Jesper never really minded having something to do all the time, he missed having the spare time to spend with his boyfriend. It was almost like they were growing apart with everything that was going on. They had more professional chat than everything. It was a little over two years since the heist, and time seemed to go too quickly. 

Jesper then began to set time apart to spend with him specifically. They’d do various activities from painting to shooting at a gun range. One day, they just set themselves in the garden on a small concrete bench. Wylan sighed and slumped against him. 

“Tired, love?”

He looked up with a sleepy smile. “Maybe a little.” He took in a deep breath. “I can’t believe that we’re here sometimes. Out of all the ways this could have turned out, this seems like the most unlikely.”

“Well,” he said, wrapping at arm around his shoulders, “I’m not complaining.”

“Me neither. I could stay like this forever.”

This was really the first time it clicked. This wasn’t all just going to disappear at any time like most things would. Jesper had a tendency to break things he cared about, and damn did he care about a lot of things. He tried to savor his life because he expected it to just vanish. 

It was going to last, and Jesper could stay with Wylan forever, whether they were wealthy merchants, gang members, or even farmers. He was going to stay with him, and that was okay. More than okay, even.

“Yeah.”

 

He went back to Ravka a second time a few weeks after that, with a small item he wanted to make. Nina was the only person he told his plan to, and she was excited. Though she didn’t compare to how excited he was. It wasn’t that he needed help with altering this thing, but he was going to do it right.

He came back not long after he left. He didn’t want to leave again, not without him.

It was a few weeks later when, they took a walk, hand in hand. It was time for them to visit the Slat.

Kaz didn’t seem surprised to see them considering both Nina and Inej were there. 

“Inej! Nina!” Wylan jumped forward, letting Jesper go. 

That night, was one of the best ones in Jesper’s life. He didn’t gamble, despite the slightest hint of temptation. They drank and sang. Nina’s god awful voice would never be forgotten in that part of Ketterdam.

They split up late in the night, but when Wylan wanted to head straight home, Jesper insisted on going a side route.

“Where are we going?” he asked with a slight hint of teasing.

He only shrugged, clasping his hand a bit tighter. 

When they finally arrived, Wylan swallowed. “The tannery.”

“Yes.”

“We met here.”

“Yes.”

He felt so still. More still than he had ever been. He slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the rings he made himself. He didn’t get down on one knee, or do anything of the sort. He just turned to face him directly, reaching for his right hand and pressed a ring in.

He tilted his head as he looked at it for a moment before. “Ghezen, Jes.” He glanced back up. “It matches your eyes.” It was true, it was a sparkling silver with three aquamarines embedded into it to match Wylan’s. Though, Wylan never needed to know how much thought and consideration he put into it. Jesper had a secret romantic buried deep within.

“Wylan, I remember walking into this tannery because Kaz told me to deliver a note to you. I never considered this is how it would end up,” he said, twisting the other ring in his palm. “But I’m glad it has, and I don’t ever want this to change.  _ Us _ to change. So please, make me the happiest person in this god forsaken city, and marry me.”

He could see the tears growing in his eyes, and he just sat there for a long while trying to get himself to breathe. This is what Jesper wanted, a small flustered Wylan for the rest of his life.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

Then he nodded. “Of course.” Then he pulled him into a tight embrace. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too, Wy.”

He was full on sobbing into his shoulder now, and Jesper could almost feel the tightness in his chest trying to get him to do the same. 

He had a lot left to enjoy with Wylan, and deep down he knew they could do anything together. He was the demolitions expert, the run away, the merchling, and everything that Jepser had ever fallen in love with.


End file.
